For cleaning up the air, a variety of facilities may be provided to remove the pollutants laden or existing in the air. The gaseous waste products from aerobic respiration or combustion of fuels can be removed by scrubber and absorber. For instance, the carbon dioxide can be absorbed in monoethanolamine in an absorber tower. However, the conventional air cleaning equipment or systems are expensive in cost for the installation, operation and maintenance, thereby limiting their wide applications especially in city houses or buildings. Meanwhile, the conventional air cleaning equipment may only remove the air pollutants, but not able to provide fresh air rich in oxygen which is beneficial for human or animal breathing.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional air cleaning equipment and invented the present air-cleaning ecosystem apparatus.